Descendant of Erdrick/Roto
The Descendant of Erdrick (also known as The Descendant of Roto in Dragon Quest) is the main protagonist and hero within the first Dragon Quest game (also known as Dragon Warrior in the United States) Background Long ago after Erdrick slayed the Demon Lord named Zora and restored the Land of Alegfard after being plagued with darkness. The people of the land celebrated with Erdrick as they enjoyed a long era of peace and prosperity. It eventually came to the point where Erdrick took his leave and hasn't been seen again. The people enjoyed peace save for one person as he lived under the western mountain cave who eventually called himself the Dragonlord after realizing he can control dragons, it is then that Charlock Castle got raised from the dirt as a bad omen to all. Castle Tantegel and villages where under attack by the hoards of monsters and the Dragonlord managed to steel the Ball of Light and kidnap Princess Gwaelin. Utterly depressed, King Lorik fell into a state of depression and thinking that the coming of the Decedent of Erdrick was but a myth until the very day a scrawny-looking young man came up to King Lorik, asking permission to rescue Princess Gwaelin and retrieve the Ball of Light from the clutches of the Dragonlord himself. As the King himself has given up hope due to the fact that many others have volunteered and failed either by death or otherwise, King Lorik suddenly sees a hope of light in the eyes of the young man himself thus realizing he is the Decedent of Erdrick himself. King Lorik then gives him gold and a few items then sends him out on his quest. Powers & Abilities Spells As The Decedent of Erdrick/Roto gains all his spells by simply leveling up. * Heal: Recovers 10 to 15 hit points back, costs 4 magic points. * Hurt: Deals 2 to 10 points of damage, costs 2 magic points. * Sleep: Causes a foe to fall alseep, costs 2 magic points. * Radiant: Allows The Decedent of Erdrick/Roto to see farther in dark caves, costs 3 magic points. * Stopspell: Causes an enemy's spell to be blocked, costs 2 magic points. * Outside: Allows The Decedent of Erdick/Roto to return to the outside world from a dungeon, cost 6 magic points. * Return: Allows The Decedent of Erdrick/Roto to return to Tentegal Castle, costs 8 magic points. * Repel: Prevents weaker monsters from attacking, costs 2 magic points. * Healmore: Restores 75 to 100 hit points in a single casts, costs 10 magic points * Hurtmore: Deals 30 to 45 points of damage, costs 5 magic points. Equipment As The Decedent of Erdrick/Roto is a very old school Role Playing Gaming Character, his equipment is completely straight-forward from the start. * Erdrick's Sword: Also known as The Sword of Kings in Dragon Quest III, The Decednet of Erdrick/Roto has used this sword to defeat The Dragonlord. It has a +40 in attack power and can “cleave through steel” like a knife on butter. * Erdrick's Armor: Has a +28 defense power, opponents attack spells deal 1/3 the normal damage, makes the wearer immune to spells that otherwise prevents the wearer from casting spells and moving around while wearing it regains 2 hit points per step which serves as a limited healing factor. The Erdrick's Armor will also protect The Decedent of Erdrick from ground hazards that will otherwise deal damage to him every time he walks on such. * Silver Shield: Has a 25 defense rating rating. * Dragon Scales: Has a +2 defense power. * Fighter's Ring: Has a +2 strength & speed. Feats Strength * Can "cleave" through steel with Erdrick's Sword. Speed Durability Skill * Killed a dragon and saved Princess Gwaelin. * Can still fight monsters in One VS One fights even while carrying Princess Gwaelin (he can theoretically carry Princess Gwaelin all the way to the Dragonlord and still fight him while doing so) * Defeated The Dragonlord on his own in a One Vs One fight. Weaknesses * Never fought a group of encounters his entire life, The Decedent of Erdrick only goes One VS One on a single encounter. * Without Erdrick's Sword, he won't be able to cleave through steel without it. * Without Erdrick's Armor, he no longer takes 1/3rd the normal damage from magical attack in addition to the fact he'll no longer benefit from the Armor's healing factor. Gallery Dragon Quest - The Decedent of Erdrick Artwork by Mutsumi Inomata.png|The Decedent of Erdrick Artwork by Mutsumi Inomata Dragon Quest - The Decedent of Erdrick on Horseback.png|The Decedent of Erdrick on Horseback Dragon Quest - The Decedent of Erdrick with Princess Gwaelin.png|The Decedent of Erdrick with Princess Gwaelin Dragon Warrior - List of Spells for The Decedent of Erdrick as he gains them by leveling up.png|List of Spells for The Decedent of Erdrick as he gains them by leveling up Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Dragon Quest Category:JRPG Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Knights Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Lone Wolves Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Protagonists